Recreational vehicles, including Off Road Vehicles, ATVs, snowmobiles, watercraft, etc., often operate on non-road terrain. Such environments potentially lack the order and predictability of vehicle operation in on-road environments. Still further, such recreational vehicles are often operated in conjunction with other recreational vehicles. The off-road locations are further often removed from communication infrastructure or where such infrastructure is unreliable, such as areas where cellular communication is absent.